gravityfallsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Сус Рамирез/Галерея/2 сезон
2 сезон Жуткое караоке S2e1 tourists.png S2e1 holy mackerel.png S2e1 setting up.png S2e1 stan head pinatas.png S2e1 screaming.png S2e1 soos.png s2e1 zom soos.png s2e1 seeing some yay faces.png s2e1 zombie slime.png s2e1 sorry doodz.png s2e1 zombie disco.png s2e1 sweet light show.png s2e1 your struggling is just making us look more awesome.png S2e1 eh i already sat down.png S2e1 quite a mess.png В бункер S2e2 Mabel's lightbulb sweater.png S2e2 soos rhyme.png S2e2 wide shot.png S2e2 mabel asks dipper.png S2e2 tree.png S2e2 pit.png S2e2 into the bunker.png S2e2 awed.png S2e2 this is incredible.png S2e2 smez.png S2e2 peering in hatch.png S2e2 crawling hatch.png S2e2 hatch exit.png S2e2 watch your step.png S2e2 panic.png S2e2 no escape.png S2e2 closing in.png S2e2 wendy symbol.png S2e2 escape.png S2e2 made it.png S2e2 soos eyes.png S2e2 robot.png S2e2 inner demons.png S2e2 lab coat.png S2e2 soos smarter.png S2e2 realize.png S2e2 dipper's jokes are terrible.png S2e2 search party.png S2e2 fun hazard.png S2e2 party reunited.png S2e2 belly poke.png S2e2 water doesn't work.png S2e2 tongue journal.png S2e2 takes wendy.png S2e2 water blast.png S2e2 swimming.png S2e2 axe left behind.png S2e2 fump.png S2e2 it's over.png S2e2 he ain't dead yet.png S2e2 nightmares.png S2e2 bunker closing.png S2e2 haggard.png S2e2 face hurts.png S2e2 syrup on cereal.png S2e2 soos too.png S2e2 mabel the technology critic.png S2e2 property of f.png Гольфовая война S2e3 W-neck.png S2e3 The Battlefield.png S2e3 dipper getting ready.png S2e3 determined dipper.png S2e3 boys happy.png S2e3 windmill hole.png S2e3 crowd shot.png S2e3 crowd shot2.png S2e3 aw nuts.png S2e3 Pines and Northwest families.png S2e3 mabel with wet hair.png S2e3 cheer up mabel.png S2e3 mabel cheered up.png S2e3 Soos On Lookout.png S2e3 soos cuttin w-necks.png S2e3 this is getting weird.png S2e3 driving song.png S2e3 yuss.png Носочная опера S2e4 gang helping.png S2e4 roll with it.png S2e4 singing group.png S2e4 loading car.png S2e4 car unloaded.png S2e4 through soos.png S2e4 toots.png S2e4 audience 2.png S2e4 How can I miss this.png S2e4 audience 3.png S2e4 sock mabel.png S2e4 sockopera.png S2e4 has everything.png S2e4 mayor award.png S2e4 audience 4.png S2e4 sell this.png S2e4 audience 5.png S2e4 audience dodge.png Сус и настоящая девушка S2e5 back shack.png S2e5 soos video game.png S2e5 petting grandma.png S2e5 poor man's soos.png S2e5 and grandpa.png S2e5 soos relaxing.png s2e5 i saw a cool stump at the mystery shack.png s2e5 pretty red head.png s2e5 soos shirts.png S2e5 i like your face.png S2e5 soos talking to girl.png S2e5 run away.png s2e5 i think i was flirting.png s2e5 mystery shack keychains.png s2e5 you just need to be rich.png s2e5 twins will help.png S2e5 mabel sprinkle sweater.png S2e5 mall.png s2e5 babysit soos.png s2e5 pitt cola drinking.png S2e5 eyes.png S2e5 girl running.png S2e5 soos watching.png S2e5 I've been in a pig once.png S2e5 robbie hoodie ducktective.png S2e5 soos being insensitive.png S2e5 beeblyboop's.png s2e5 those stretchy sticky things.png S2e5 sticky hand.png s2e5 reggie and the lucky lady.png S2e5 soos run.png s2e5 soos hiding.png s2e5 forever alone.png s2e5 only friends.png s2e5 pit splunker.png S2e5 soos bedroom.png S2e5 la disc.png S2e5 anti-cube.png s2e5 giffany reassurin.png S2e5 mouse.png S2e5 soos computer.png S2e5 soos is into it.png S2E5 Is She The Real Girl.png S2e5 i get a highlight in my eye.png S2e5 victory soos.png S2e5 soos being creepy.png S2e5 soos scared.png S2e5 dragging soos out.png S2e5 build a beaver.png S2e5 this lady.png S2e5 is intense.png S2e5 soos running.jpg S2e5 soos backing away.png S2e5 giffany is here for you.png S2e5 window soos.png S2e5 i'm no ordinary video game.png S2e5 giff telling her origin story.png S2e5 not creepy at all.png S2e5 All her love.png S2e5 do whatever you want.png S2e5 train ride.png S2e5 choo choo.png S2e5 owning that thing.png S2e5 melody powers.png S2e5 compatible.png S2e5 playing with hair.png S2e5 tackle.png S2e5 mabel fall.png S2e5 a gf a little less beep boop.png S2e5 ooh boy.png S2e5 Paused.png S2e5 wrestling match.png S2e5 water squirt.png S2e5 soos is hyped.png S2e5 ready for date.png S2e5 giggly melody.png S2e5 paz's friend.png S2e5 date.png S2e5 spit take.png S2e5 nervous.png S2e5 what are you doing dude.png S2e5 twins thinking wut.png S2e5 oh that.png S2e5 creepy killer.png S2e5 tiny enemies.png S2e5 tiny enemies2.png S2e5 crowd clapping.png S2e5 soos whats going on.png S2e5 trapped.png S2e5 canon attacked.png S2e5 sorta stalked by my dating sim gf.png S2e5 soos these are children.png S2e5 under fire.png S2e5 soos running through attack.png S2e5 rat attack.png S2e5 nice lighting.png S2e5 mabel looks mad.png S2e5 a sad scene.png S2e5 broken hearted.png S2e5 soos shocked.png S2e5 BEARO key.png S2e5 burn the game.png s2e5 cute together.png s2e5 beat up soos.png s2e5 long distance.png Подарочный магазинчик ужасов S2e6 watching tv.png S2e6 believe.png S2e6 Lightning bolt.png S2e6 soos hold.png S2e6 harry claymore.png S2e6 house.png S2e6 gate.png S2e6 yard.png S2e6 animators.png S2e6 peak inside.png S2e6 talking to mabel.png S2e6 suddenly cyclops.png S2e6 cyclops shadow.png S2e6 slow swipe.png S2e6 soos grab.png S2e6 captured.png S2e6 soos smothered.png S2e6 group reaction.png S2e6 giant star.png S2e6 star power.png S2e6 shadow fight.png S2e6 scorpion.png S2e6 That was the best part!.png S2e6 gumby soos.png S2e6 gumby soos 2.png S2e6 vcr to face.png S2e6 safe now.png Общество Слепого Глаза S2e7 soos dancing.PNG S2e7 catchiest song of the summer.png S2e7 visitors!.png S2e7 welcome to his home.png S2e7 truth teeth.png S2e7 thats where we're going.png S2e7Soos' Car.png s2e7 trigger and powers.png s2e7 fierce throw.png s2e7 oops.png s2e7 dipper's life long dream of breaking in.png S2e7Gang.png s2e7 eye exhibit.png S2e7 looking around.png s2e7 follow the eyes.png s2e7 staring at you.png s2e7 fireplace passageway.png s2e7 hambone message.png S2e7 dipper and everybody running.png S2e7 lol soos no.png S2e7 stop your nonsense soos.png S2e7 pioneer fam.png S2e7 poorly made figures.png S2e7 soos slide.png S2e7 dip face.png S2e7 lots of tubes.png S2e7 y dey do dat.png s2e7 creeping hands.png S2e7 tied up gang.png S2e7 creepy woodpecker guy.png S2e7 REALLY creepy woodpecker guy.png S2e7 sheepish mabel.png S2e7 struggling.png S2e7 fight like a hillbilly.png S2e7 dysentry.png S2e7 shoot gang.png S2e7 isn't so fun being tied up.png S2e7 it's objectively funny.png S2e7 mcg unsure.png S2e7 mabel reassuring.png S2e7 end past.png S2e7 oh mcg.png S2e7 mature junk.png S2e7 c'mon soos!.png Игра Блендина S2e8 soos trick.png S2e8 candy shower.png S2e8 anything for the pines family.png S2e8 laser tag front.png S2e8 soos id.png S2e8 surprise for soos.png S2e8 king on earth.png S2e8 razzle.png S2e8 framing.png S2e8 cheese.png S2e8 shake it like a.png S2e8 fix pipe.png S2e8 soos with postcard.png S2e8 spying but stan missing.png S2e8 laser exterior.png S2e8 laser interior.png S2e8 soos smile.png S2e8 fun times.png S2E8 The gang getting ready.png S2e8 charge.png S2E8 The gang is ready to go.png S2e8 shoe tie.png S2e8 caged.png S2e8 soos enter.png S2e8 dudes.png S2e8 soos in arena.png S2e8 laser tag robbie.png S2E8 Messing the past.png S2e8 soos as a child.png S2e8 soos's birthday.png S2e8 Reggie and Soos.png S2e8 sad cousins.png S2E8 Sad and young soos.png S2e8 soos looking for twins.png S2e8 coin flip.png S2e8 timeStop.png S2e8 TheyCome.png S2e8 for me.png S2e8 thats not all.png S2e8 soos glow.png S2e8 touch this thing.png S2e8 soos makes wish.png S2e8 dad never fought for me.png S2e8 group hug.png S2e8 blendin upset.png S2e8 pizza.png S2e8 oh okay good wish.png S2e8 more laser tag.png Бог любви S2e9 promo melody.png S2e9 Melody laughing.png S2e9 Stan aiming at hot air balloon.png S2e9 Soos saves the day 1.png S2e9 Soos saves the day 2.png S2e9 Soos talks to Stan.png S2e9 balloon faster.png S2e9 Stan rubbing injured hand.png S2e9 is that a safety hazard.png S2e9 sure about everything.png S2e9 lube it up.png S2e9 more kerosene.png S2e9 almost done.png S2e9 let her rip.png S2e9 letter rip.png S2e9 Stan clueless.png S2e9 all scared of Stan.png S2e9 stan and soos alone.png S2e9 stan likes being feared.png S2e9 goat and a pig7.png S2e9 goat and a pig8.png Не тот, кем кажется S2e11 soos confused.png S2e11 junior yum yum time kiddo meal.png S2e11 lets do this.png S2e11 about to push the button.png S2e11 just let him explain.png S2e11 brace yourselves.png S2e11 all floating about.png S2e11 soos tackles stan.png S2e11 dip struggling.png S2e11 stan getting desperate.png S2e11 thrown back.png S2e11 floating tears.png S2e11 soos too.png Подземелья, подземелья и ещё больше подземелий S2e13 roleplay game.png S2e13 role play.jpg S2e13 stan with the game.jpg S2e13 soos comes into action.jpg S2e13 unknown griffin.jpg S2e13 end cryptogram.jpg Стэньчжурский кандидат S2e14 let there be light.jpg S2e14 soft skin.jpg S2e14 Bud trys for mayor.png S2e14 that was a good day.jpg S2e14 even kids get cars.jpg S2e14 ironicaly Tad.jpg S2e14 stan4mayor.jpeg S2e14 wow is this for real.jpg S2e14 campaign prep.jpg S2e14 soos and the tie.jpg S2e14 using tie on soos.jpg S2e14 poor soos.jpg S2e14 life right before my eyes.jpg S2e14 mid control soos.jpg S2e14 malfuction.jpg S2e14 stan goes to action.jpg S2e14 vote pines.jpg Последний Мэйблорог S2e15 Bill's next pawn 18.jpg Придорожный аттракцион S2e16 dont forget bugspray.png S2e16 the ultimate roadtrip experience.png S2e16 soos dip and mabel.png S2e16 do not touch.png S2e16 dropped box.png S2e16 groan.png S2e16 dog soos.png S2e16 gift shop.png S2e16 confused soos.png S2e16 soos leaves.png S2e16 soos trapped.png S2e16 cryptogram.jpg Диппер и Мэйбл против будущего S2e17 stan walks in.jpg S2e17 mid life issues.jpg S2e17 hard times.jpg S2e17 the future soos.jpg S2e17 chin goof.jpg S2e17 party dream.jpg S2e17 B-day party.jpg S2e17 face on fire.jpg S2e17 soos truck.jpg S2e17 welcome back.png S2e17 mabel with fliers.png S2e17 buckle up.png S2e17 uh oh.png S2e17 soos truck 2.jpg Странногеддон (часть 1) S2e18 oh no.jpg S2e18 Chairbuelita.png S2e18 wow soos just wow.jpg S2e18 soos to the rescue.jpg S2e18 Soos in black robe.jpeg S2e18 your arm is okay.png S2e18 prison bubble.png S2e18 for mabel.png Странногеддон (часть 2): Побег из реальности S2e19 dipper calling for mabel.png S2e19 bill has taken over the town.png S2e19 ground shattering.png S2e19 if i die.png S2e19 i wanna die hugging.png S2e19 soos choking dipper.png S2e19 Prison bubble entrance.jpg S2e19 what is this new world.png S2e19 oh, that's normal.png S2e19 only bees and art students can see.png S2e19 do we have a choice.png S2e19 listen creepy dream guys.png S2e19 Flavor pup.jpg S2e19 mabeland beach.png S2e19 this world was created by bill.png S2e19 do you see what's happening here.png S2e19 Drink punched.png S2e19 that punch is probably blood.png S2e19 that glitter rain is probably ground-up bones or babies or something.png S2e19 lets do this.jpg S2e19 Waffle eaten alive.png S2e19 this is a rescue.png S2e19 Mabel room.jpg S2e19 there she is.png S2e19 Soos holding mabel.jpg S2e19 holding down door.jpg S2e19 full room.jpg S2e19 mayor mabel.jpg S2e19 high five dippy.jpg S2e19 town knows what you want.jpg S2e19 out of this dippy.jpg S2e19 pudding inside.jpg S2e19 dad.jpg S2e19 mabel playing with the gang.jpg S2e19 it was him.jpg S2e19 top view.jpg S2e19 ducktective vs soos.jpg S2e19 Reality Dipper loves.png S2e19 The photo day.png S2e19 Hug power.png S2e19 Jury fall.png S2e19 Horrified brothers.png S2e19 true mabeland.jpg S2e19 Everyone get on.png S2e19 Waddles wake up.png S2e19 waddles attacks.jpg S2e19 Waddles runs.png S2e19 Are you ready.png S2e19 Waddles jump.png S2e19 Look inside Waddles.png S2e19 Bubble bursting_1.png S2e19 You all good.png S2e19 the gang is safe.jpg S2e19 main street destroyed.jpg S2e19 lets fight soos.jpg S2e19 dipper and crew barge in.jpg S2e19 something I miss.jpg Странногеддон (часть 3): Вернём Гравити Фолз S2e20 bust into the Shack.png S2e20 twins hesitate.png S2e20 Grunkle Stan!.png S2e20 Soos glomp hug.png S2e20 Soos in tears.png S2e20 been practicing.png S2e20 Wendy glomp hug.png S2e20 we missed you.png S2e20 hug over.png S2e20 happy Waddles.png S2e20 missed you.png S2e20 all gasp.png S2e20 crash positions.png S2e20 what's left of normal.png S2e20 Pacifica's friends.png S2e20 Soos Wendy Mabel and Dipper.png S2e20 TV turns on.png S2e20 mom and dad.png S2e20 my family.png S2e20 my Durland.png S2e20 even Stan gasps.png S2e20 dramatic Blubs 1.png S2e20 dramatic Blubs 2.png S2e20 dramatic Blubs 3.png S2e20 dramatic Blubs 4.png S2e20 dramatic Blubs 5.png S2e20 survivors.png S2e20 Mabel climbs on the Multibear.png S2e20 our friends need us.png S2e20 the Multibear is not amused.png S2e20 refugees continue muttering.png S2e20 McGucket and Candy.png S2e20 aureus rashes.png S2e20 Rumble still can't stay still.png S2e20 Rumble jump.png S2e20 Soos is disappointed.png S2e20 jig of excitement.png S2e20 sorry about that.png S2e20 cut it out leg.png S2e20 I think I have a plan.png S2e20 huddle up.png S2e20 Soos has a question.png S2e20 does it have gun swords.png S2e20 I watch a lot of anime.png S2e20 gonna need some gun swords.png S2e20 what's an anime.png S2e20 we have much to discuss.png S2e20 discuss nothing.png S2e20 wooo idiots.png S2e20 map full view.png S2e20 anime education.png S2e20 campfire.png S2e20 Soos tiger sweater.png S2e20 Pacifica shivering.png S2e20 smiles vs frowns.png S2e20 if we're lucky and survive.png S2e20 I guarantee a party.png S2e20 the whole town will celebrate.png S2e20 refugees ready to fight.png S2e20 alright fellas.png S2e20 hope this turns out better.png S2e20 Mabel stands up.png S2e20 Dipper now!.png S2e20 lightbulb.png S2e20 marbles rolling.png S2e20 whose marbles are those.png S2e20 never mind the marbles.png S2e20 drumroll please.png S2e20 it's the....png S2e20 Shacktron dudes.png S2e20 planting the flag.png S2e20 fascinating.png S2e20 testing 1 2 3.png S2e20 tap tap.png S2e20 is this thing on.png S2e20 you monster dudes.png S2e20 you're a little cute.png S2e20 Soos speechless.png S2e20 cuter before you talked.png S2e20 Soos hands on hips.png S2e20 Soos shocked.png S2e20 time to go inside.png S2e20 soos buckle.png S2e20 might come in handy later.png S2e20 getting ready.png S2e20 save the world.png S2e20 launched2.png S2e20 team falls is blasting off again.png S2e20 rest of team.png S2e20 gasping.png S2e20 ready to fire.png S2e20 up up and away.png S2e20 there she goes.png S2e20 found ford.png S2e20 determination.png S2e20 drawing a circle.png S2e20 spraypainted wheel.png S2e20 it's a prophecy.png S2e20 spraypainted zodiac.png S2e20 empty question mark spot.png S2e20 Dipper points to the pentagram.png S2e20 Soos steps into place.png S2e20 hold hands.png S2e20 lit up Zodiac aerial view.png S2e20 I think it's working.png S2e20 Ford to other residents.png S2e20 the only one left.png S2e20 don't forget.png S2e20 between me and him.png S2e20 fighting.png S2e20 bill's shadow.png S2e20billisback.JPG S2e20 gasp.png S2E20 bill is back.png S2e20 the zodiac is burnt.png S2e20 captive 2.png S2e20 bill needs decorations.png S2e20 decoration.png S2e20 poor soos and wendy.png S2e20 the cage is bigger.png S2e20 ford and stan's cage.png S2e20 tapestries.png S2e20 human again.png S2e20 Gideon is back.png S2e20 dazed townsfolk 1.png S2e20 dazed townsfolk 2.png S2e20 clothes switched back.png S2e20 Dipper grabs Stan's hand.png S2e20 Pines and Soos speechless.png S2e20 Soos crying at stans memory loss.png S2e20 Soos turned away.png S2e20 Mabel pulling her hair.png S2e20 sure we saved the world.png S2e20 what's the point.png S2e20 Stan's not himself.png S2e20 was not worth it.png S2e20 Mabel still in denial.png S2e20 gotta be something.png S2e20 Soos looks over.png S2e20 there isn't.png S2e20 sorry Mabel.png S2e20 Stan is gone.png S2e20 nothing we can do.png S2e20 something around here.png S2e20 maybe over there.png S2e20 under the rubble.png S2e20 Mabel won't give up.png S2e20 Mabel sees the scrapbook.png S2e20 all standing around.png S2e20 pan to scrapbook.png S2e20 Soos still sad.png S2e20 wedding bouquet.png S2e20 that time we went fishing.png S2e20 that Summerween together.png S2e20 Dipper points to scrapbook.png S2e20 do you remember any of it.png S2e20 don't know what this is.png S2e20 don't know you.png S2e20 incoming Waddles.png S2e20 Waddles wants in.png S2e20 Waddles sneak attack.png S2e20 Waddles face lick.png S2e20 stay back Waddles.png S2e20 he just remembered something.png S2e20 it's working.png S2e20 read more.png S2e20 go to my page.png S2e20 he must remember our relationship.png S2e20 Dipper looks the most excited.png S2e20 Stan sits back down.png S2e20 still hope yet.png S2e20 Soos and Ford share a look.png S2e20 everyone laughing.png S2e20 arms around shoulders.png S2e20 around the cake.png S2e20 Crowd cheering at party.png S2e20 I have everything I wanted.png S2e20 One of us.png S2e20 so how do you feel.png S2e20 soos looks serious.png S2e20 soos gasps.png S2e20 shut down your mouth for good.png S2e20 Dreams aren't fake.png S2e20 this mermaid.png S2e20 it makes us believe that everything is possible.png S2e20 at least my dream.png S2e20 soos is so sad.png S2e20 Stan gives his hat to Soos.png S2e20 soos is very surprised.png S2e20 Soos realizes his dream.png S2e20 you're mr. mystery now.png S2e20 everyone cheering.png S2e20 All Together.png S2e20 Punch My Feelings Away.png S2e20 It's Like 80-Something Degrees.png S2e20 Can It Soos.png S2e20 the bus arrives.png S2e20 guess we've said goodbye to everyone.png S2e20 except waddles.png S2e20 stan can't stand it.png S2e20 the bus is leaving.png S2e20 last goodbye.png S2e20 running after the bus.png S2e20 goodbye dipper and mabel.png S2e20 our new mr. mystery.png S2e20 stan founder statue.png S2e20 credits family watching movie.png S2e20 credits family stayed up all night.png S2e20 Love Tree.png en:Soos Ramirez/Gallery/Season 2 Категория:Галереи персонажей Категория:Галереи персонажей 2 сезона Категория:Галереи главных персонажей Категория:Галереи взрослых Категория:Галереи мужчин Категория:Статьи